(Storyline: Origin)(1) The real storyline
A man is wearing black vest and sitting in the desk, facing to the camera. "Hi, my name is James. This is what I call my self or at least, what they call me... and today, I'm going to tell you my story" The world that I lived when I was 40s is totally chaos. Due to the chaos and stressful in the raid takes place in where my office is, I decide to sucide, to end up my miserable life. I wake up and found that I was resurected. I was kept in the planet called Arius. I discovered that human being has already living here for years. But what shock me is that, they have changed my face, almost every thing, to be a handsome man and make me taller to 1m83. This turn out to be Illuminati, the organization that saves my life. They have been watching me for years. After a few days living in a lab cover by the transparency glass so that I could look outside, I was took to the bunker. They asked me to work them, and sure, I accept as I feel unacceptable with the life I have lived before, for my whole life I have seeked for the real liberation and freedom, then I hope Illuminati could offer me that. I was an experienced engineer before, a full stack engineer....My first job here is to set up the telecomunication system between their spaceships surround the Arius planet and then between these spaceship and Earth. My schedule is: Working at days, and does the secret agent training at night. They train me to become a secret agent. My workplace is also unstable, there are days that I work in the bunker, the dark grey steel bunker, some times alone with the hologram computer; there are days that I work all days, all nights in the spaceship. The first 2 months, I was up to my neck in the work and didn't even have time to look around. Later, they invite me to the meeting to know more about their system. They told me that the Illuminati is a part of the ultimate organization that rule the Galaxy: The Orion League. Just knowing that and I come back to my work. After 2 months, I have time to travel around, walk around the spaceship and the residential area in Arius to release the stress after working hours. I discover the spaceship is actually the inhabited place, and about the residential areas, oh... I'll tell right away. OK, these are all what I discover: The facist-nazis are living right there, in the spaceship, purely Aryan race, mixed with other people from other countries in Europe and South America. After the WW2, the nazis race living here are taught to be mercy and more kindness that their descendant, as they don't want their next generation to cause the war the again. And about the history of the human being here... they're chosen, by the plan of the G8 government as a backup plan as if there is a mass destruction war or apocalypse on Earth, the human-being race will still exist. They have chosen the people with the best gene for the next generation. These government has also set up their relationship with the "exiled" government of the Nazis that has lived on the spaceship since the WW2 to built up the plan for the new generation of human-being. (this is a very long story that I'll explain later about the connection between the superpower on Earth, the exiled Nazis government and the Orion League). Almost all people in the spaceship are Aryan, means blond hair, blue eyes, healthy. About the residential area on Arius, they classified the resident into races, types,... and using the scoring citizen system to control. Almost all people here are Aryan, Caucasian, some ethnic minority are Asian, and of course, all are beautiful ,healthy as the gene are chosen carefully. Back to my walk to explore the places, I try to tease and seduce some girls. They smile as a kindness response and reject....although I'm handsome but they might scare as knowing I'm not from this place. Sure, I feel lonely here... During my free time here, (mean at night), I entertain by reading books, study on religions,.... My mind has actually been illuminate, so much that I don't worry and regret anything about my pass.... oh.... I should say that.... It's also another long story how I live their for 10 - 20 years... OK, I'll continue... Back with the first 2 months, I work overload, and sure stressful.... Due to their scoring citizen system, they judge the value of people life and base on that, decide what they can eat, entertain,... The food I eat come from their enormous food system. Come to their machine, let the machine check the chip inside your body then choose the food you want (Notice that I have the meal under the bunker and in the spaceship, the color around me is dark grey, and the wall is made of steel). How to entertain here.... you can buy book, watch the TV... The TV here is just like in the Earth... movies, song,.... by the people in Arius... news.. about the situation in both Arius and Earth.... Oh no... again... I don't wanna be stuck in the popular culture like on Earth.... OK, one noticalbe thing here is how I solve my sexual desire... Oh God, in the first years is by sex doll, or masturbate with the virtual model/pornstar. They create thousand of virtual pornstar/model (of course online) to choose.... Ok, the first 2 months.... I work almost all day, (does the secret agent training a few hours after the working day then keep on working at night) and just have a little time at night to entertain with the virtual pornstar on the hologram computer. I work all day in the first 2 months due to the hard work that require me to unstoppable learning to fulfil the knowledge. The job here require an enormous amount of knowledge.... After the first 2 months, I have more spare time to read book and time with my virtual pornstar. Later, I buy some gorgeous sex dolls... 1 year has passed... 2 year has passed.... then 3 years.... I have a lot of progress in my work as an engineer with them. I even admit myself as a professional secret agent. I shoot, I defeat people with my martial art... I'm an extremely healthy man.... In the 3th year, the Illuminati ask me to do my first mission. Approach the guerillas spaceship of the space pirate Hobrinuk and kill them all. Oh, this is the first time I face them. In three years, I have a considerable amount of time to study about the history of human being in Arius. Oh, GOD, the Hobrinuk is such an ugly, savage creature. I feel extremely confident and happy to kill these creature. I'm sure that I'll take them out due to my skill. Like what I think, with the team, we successfully kill all the pirate Hobrinuk and takes their spaceship back to Arius to be our possession. One more year has passed, now it's the 4th year living here. Still the full stack engineer job, training to be a secret agent, entertain with the virtual pornstar and sex doll... And until now, I have only taken one mission.... Now I want to kill more Hobrinuk. I've learned that these savages creature have killed many people in the border a few years ago (before I came here)... this make me hate these creature... I want to kill them more... Also notice that, I don't have friends here. Just some social realtion with the people that train me, some people in the army, and some colleague engineer.... Actually, I have some trouble with my colleague due to our characteristic... but I may like that...as now I have my own space.... One funny story to tell is the first time I try to have sex (or you can call rape) with a "real" female in this. As I break into a lab where a lot of gorgeous Aryan clone are kept here. They're all sleeping. I break into, choose a model (Sophie Dee) and then starts to fuck her. Then I leave.... This is my first time to have sex with a "real" female on this place. In the middle of year 4, I take a mission. With a team, we infiltrate inside the Hobrinuk spaceship, destroy their facilities then escape. I finish the mission. The mission end as I parachute in lonely mountain as this spaceship has flied into the Arius air zone. After that mission, I come back to my daily rountine... Category:Storyline: Origin